Breath
by hopelina
Summary: WARNING: HARD YAOI. It's the "end of the world" and Sora and Riku are stuck alone. Their life as lovers is full of surprises (with a lime or lemon in every chapter!)
1. Breath and Apocalypse

**Disclaimer: Copyright? Ha! I laugh in the face of copyright! (* hyenas howl and I hide behind my companion *) I don't own Kingdom hearts! (*barely dodges a hyena's chomping jaw*) Or Lion King!**

**This story takes place after KH2. If you don't know where they end up, it's the same place Sora and Riku end up after the final battle, the beach in the realm of darkness that Kairi's bottle ends up in. I realize I'm a little late for the end of the world, but it's not like I _had_ to get it done by that date. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I have a good feeling about this lemon ;)  
**

**December 21****st****, 2012:**

**The End, or the Beginning?**

**Riku**

The ocean swallows us whole. Who would suspect a tsunami to attack the islands on the set "end of the world"? They said it was supposed to be a zombie apocalypse, or a Heartless swarm. Not a natural disaster.

For the last time ever, I swear to God, I use the darkness within myself to my advantage. I open a darkness portal and, relieved that the most important person to save is near, pull us both into it to escape the water.

We end up in dark sand. Once we both verify that we're both okay, I have to stop my secretly beloved from going back; there's no way he would survive. Plus, I hate to admit, I can't remember how to open a portal from darkness to light – only light to darkness. But I probably shouldn't tell Sora we're stuck here.

I tell Sora that we just have to pray the rest are okay. Once he's done pacing anxiously, urged to be the hero that he is, he plops down in the ashy sand and prays for what must be half an hour. I hate to say this, but I think I'm more worried for him than I am for the rest of our friends on the islands. After all, they always have a way of making it, but Sora... He needs to stop worrying. After he's finished praying, he starts biting his nails.

The waves fill the air with shushes. We stare out into the dark horizon, particularly what looks like a dim sun floating just above the water. I follow the sounds in my head; over and over again, it starts out quiet and gradually grows louder before the volume falls back down. Then, the process is repeated with another wave.

Soon enough, another noise reaches my ears – Sora's precious, yet anxious voice. He nearly screams, "I can't help this – I _need_ to know everyone's okay!"

As if on cue, a portal opens in the water. We both arm ourselves out of reflex, until we see King Mickey pop out of it with a paper in his hand. He's smiling, which I'm sure is more than reassuring to Sora. Again, thinking only of Sora... Sora instantly runs toward him. I watch his ass as he runs.

"Everyone was saved from the tsunami," the King informs. "They told me to give you this address to the the hotel their staying at. It's in Twilight Town, and they want to know you two are okay."

I can hear the relief in Sora's voice, "Awesome! Tell them we're fine, and we'll catch up with them soon!"

Mickey nods and hands him the note before returning through the portal. Sora dashes towards me in delight. Wait, did we just lose our only chance of return? Fuck.

His grin is so adorable, though, I don't want to tell him...

Sora glomps me. "It's not the end of the world, after all!"

I smile sheepishly, unsure of how to tell him. "Well, but you know..."

He tilts his head to the side. "What is it?"

"I kinda... don't know how to get us out of here..." So maybe it is.

His eyes widen, and he purses his lips in thought. He sits down by my side and rolls his head onto my shoulder. "Well, that's okay, at least we're all okay."

I nod slowly, swallowing too softly for him to notice. Doesn't he realize this is what couples usually do? I have to stop myself from hooking my arm on the love handle opposing the side leaning against me. His smell... His warmth... His breaths... They're all completely Sora. I want to claim him as my own.

However, besides the fact that homosexuality isn't completely accepted in our community, if I try he might feel to obligated to accept just so he wouldn't hurt my feelings. That's just the kind of caring person he is. But, wait, wouldn't that leave possibility for him to actually fall for? It doesn't have to be like that, at first, but to monopolize both his body and his heart would make the end of the world bearable. In fact, in would make it _blissful_.

Is it time to take a chance? If we live past this day, could I just pass it as a "I don't want to die a virgin"? I don't know, but if he doesn't stop clinging to me, I might devour him. It takes all my right mind to shake him off. He just gets a tighter grip on my arm.

My heart jumps. Before I know what I'm doing, I grab his wrists and roll us over so he's laying down and I'm hovering over him on all fours. His eyes are the size of saucers.

Now I have to choose whether or not to proceed with my plan. "I want you." But, I mean, could it ruin our friendship?

Wait... what? Fuck, did I just say that?! I was going to just ask if he thought we'd die virgins, but really? Talk about change of plan. Now I'll have to be straightforward – which makes me that much more vulnerable. _Fuck..._

His head turns to the side, and his wrist twitches under my grasp. I think he's trying to hide his face; because he thinks it's awkward, or...?

But his cheeks are red. I'm just about as shocked as he is – too shocked to even move. I can't believe I just got myself into. If he doesn't accept me... I don't even like the thought of the _word_ rejection. I can't believe the hole I might have just gotten myself into. And he won't respond...

When both of his wrists wiggle, I release them and role off to the side. My face is hot. I sit up loose-legged, back against some sort of rock. My head is flung back, the surface of whatever's behind me acting as a pillow. Gah, he knows! I want to run away, curl up into a ball, or maybe go drown myself in the murky water. If I just damaged our friendship... I don't know what to do!

But then something profound happens. I feel a warm weight move up my legs. Before I know what happening, a pair of lips press against my own, and someone's sitting on my lap. This is incredible. Not only do I know who it is by the scent, but who else would or could? And he tastes so much better than he smells...

Just to be sure, I open my eyes. My heart nearly drowns. He's so close to me, and still so adorable. My eyes rest again, this time with a sort of bliss to it. My lips respond with the ultimate vigor, anxious for friction and more of Sora's exhilarating flavor. My tongue pokes into his mouth to dance with his. His hands intertwine behind my neck, and mine move to his lower back. I can't stop thinking about touching his bare skin... Should I give it a shot?

Yes. Oh, God! _Nothing_ can compare to the shudder he gives out as I slide my hands up the back of his shirt. I can _feel_ it. And I can feel a certain something stiffening against my stomach. Not surprisingly, it ignites the same reaction in my body. I wonder if I can muster up some dirty words to turn him on even more...

"Sora," I begin under my breath. I have to admit, I'm a natural at mixing an arousing growl into my voice. I lean up to his ear, sure to breathe ever so slightly on his neck. For the next part, I bring my voice down to a whisper, moving my hands to explore my most tense and sensitive parts of his back. "You're getting hard."

I smirk. That did it. His grip tightens around my neck, his breath noticeably hitching. He takes two gradually evening breaths before he replies in a near groan. "So are you," he whispers breathlessly, arching against my massaging fingers. I have to admit, he isn't so bad at it, either.

Acting on hormones, I flip us so I'm over him on all fours, again. Only, this time, I move straight to attack different places on his neck with teeth and tongue, sucking harshly near the collar bone. My hands explore down his torso and over his hips to the hardness between them. Deciding stripping can wait, I take a handful of manhood through tight slacks to massage roughly, earning a much admired mewl of pleasure. I increase my hand's activities, eager for more scrumptious vocals.

As his reactions grow fuller, my squeezing and kneading hand dampens with leakage. My own member gets harder. I'm so excited that my breaths are ragged at their calmest, but somehow I manage to force out, between gasps, "You're so hot, even through your pants." Saying that nearly made him scream. He's definitely close.

This is too much. My own member is painful, and my stomach is on fire. Taking my inactive hand, I unzip my jeans and pull out my cock as soon as I can manage, instantly pumping it fast.

I watch longingly as blue eyes close tightly and a long, strained moan broken into shudder-like segments is emitted from my beloved's throat. I cum with him, my seed shooting across his pants and mid-shirt. I collapse on top of him, tingling with relief, but soon wanting more. But, more than that, I want to know what this means to him.

Waiting as patiently as I can, I piece together the simplest way to ask him why he decided to choose me – because I was available or something more? But, as I speculate his relieved expression, my mind wanders as to how I made him that way, and my stomach starts to heat up again.

Once his body is powered up again, I'm already mostly hard. I dive right in to discard his short-sleeve jacket, pulling his tank-top up above his chest so it's just a scrunched up line of red and blue. My hands roam his sides and nibble as his nipples. Then, I litter wet kisses all over his chest, abs, and stomach, pulling his soiled pants down to the top of his thighs to show affection to his bony hips. I guess he's still just skin and bones, right here, despite how much upper-body strength he's gotten from all of his Heartless battles. Speaking of "bones", Or "bone-_r-_s", it's still confined beneath his buttoned pants. That problem can be easily fixed.

I quickly undo his pants and start stroking softly at his length. When I run my tongue along his hipbone and down to his pelvic area, he lets out the most adorable moan ever to reach my ears. And, right now, that cuteness is _all mine_... _Sora's_ all mine...

I start sucking at his testicles, anxious for more of the mewls I received earlier, and some even stronger. I am touching his bare skin, now, after all. My hand presses into a fist around his hot erection, going slowly but tightly up and down his shaft. Throaty grunts are released through clenched teeth. I move my mouth to the tip of his penis and suck with a twirling tongue.

"Mm-uh...Muh..." Sora drawls, his voice cracking with pleasure. The brunet takes a couple shallow breaths before he continues,"_More..._" This time, I decided to let the flames in my stomach burn.

A rush of adrenaline runs through me and allows me to take in all his member I can fit into my mouth, sucking passionately. One hand moves down to pull his pants lower, the other tries to pry his hips apart. As his pants and boxers slide off of his feet, I discover a new way to suck. It's to much of a hassle to breathe through my nose as I give head, so I try breathing through my mouth, sucking in air as I suck around his dick, and blowing out to give him a new sensation. I guess that's why they call it a blow job.

As I work my oral magic, both of my hands take a cheek into their grasp and knead them vigorously. They tense under my touch, but they were like that from the beginning. Perhaps it's because of how close he is to ejaculation. Sora's groans excel to a point where there's nothing stifling them, and I feel like my ears are on ecstasy. When I look up expecting to see his face past his torso, an arch of his body is in the way. It nearly catches me off guard as semen abruptly discharges into my mouth.

I pull away to prevent gag reflex, but I still end up choking slightly. Fuck, that must be a turn-off...

I'm secretly glad to feel a hand on my shoulder. I clear my throat and open my eyes to see Sora right by my side, worried for me. "I'm good," I tell him, knowing "fine" would be an understatement. Now for convincing him to allow me access for anal penetration. I want to know what it feels like inside of him...

Leaning up to his ear, what I plan as a "Can we become one" or "Can I put my cock inside of you" comes out as a rather dominant "Let me fuck you." I pray to God I wasn't too demanding, because I really want it and just that might convince him otherwise. He might think I'm too forceful and would just end up hurting him – which I don't think is true, but I guess I've never had sex with a guy...

Thankfully, I was just thinking to much. His breathless response of "Y-yes..." tells me he's probably into me being more imperious. The way he said it was... like he was completely succumbing to me. Be more assertive; I'll keep that in mind.

To make sure I don't hurt him, I first search for some sort of lubricant. Than it hits me how many times we've both climaxed, and that the most cum in one place would probably be in his underpants. So, I dip my fingers in the cooling, slippery substance and coat every one with it. Once that's done, I move to poke my pointer finger at his entrance. The ring of muscles contract around my finger as I unhurriedly slip it further in, but soon they just sort of relax, Sora's breath growing louder from it. He really is giving into me... I find it difficult not to rush into it.

But, I take all the time I can, thrusting my finger all the way in and out four or so times before adding another, and then another after relaxation and four thrust intervals. "Ri – ku... More, pl – ease..." his voice is gentle and slightly wavering. He's doing a great job at relaxing – I know I wouldn't be able to relax like this if I knew something that big was going to be put inside of me. But, I guess he doesn't know my size...

As I slick up my member, I push all of those thoughts away. All that matters now is that I carefully insert my cock into that tight hole without losing my control and hurting him. Here I go...

Oh, God, so this is heaven. It's one thing to feel this hot, tense compression around fingers, but for it to squeeze around my dick... I can barely process a thought. Automatically, my hips begin to move themselves, plunging me deep into his ass. Through blurry vision, I check with all the brainpower I have left to make sure he's enjoying it. Oh, yes, he is... I can't take it anymore. I see red, euphoria empowering my senses. Pulling out, I fall back into the sand, my mind swarming with thoughts of being connected with My Love.

My head clearing, I can swear I feel the tight walls engulf my member ounce again. Okay, now there's no mistaking it. Sora's... riding me? Oh shit. The sight of him throwing his head back ever-so-slightly every time my head slams into what I'm sure is his prostate, and rolling his hips as he would rise and fall. Excited in what could be an instant, I responding to his endeavors by sitting up and guiding his hips, thrusting my pelvis up as he slides down. My hands evidently feed Sora's intensity, bringing more friction and momentum to our movements.

But it's still not enough. I nudge Sora backwards onto his back, so I'm on top again. I pull one of his legs up on my shoulder to immerse even deeper into him, shifting angles until I know I'm hitting him in the right spot. I rock hard into him, speed accelerating by the second. Neither of us can hold back our voice, and neither of us gives a shit. I pound into him over and over and over again, until we can handle any more. Our lips lock as we finish in unison, swallowing one another's conveyances of pleasure.

Head clearing, I find myself where I started, back against a rock, only this time there's an angel in my arms. His head rests on my chest, his breaths just as rapid as my own. There is _no way_ that he can't hear my pulsating heartbeat, but really, I don't care. I only care that he be with me, now and forever after.

You know, they said that December 21st, 2012, would be the end of it all. I now know the truth – it's nothing like that. No, that day was merely the end of _that_ world. The world where Sora and I were only childhood friends, with no sort of deeper connection whatsoever. But everything changed on that day. That day, the "end of the world", was the day that made all the difference to Sora's perception of our relationship. That was the day we became lovers.


	2. Heartbeats and Insecurities

**I noticed a couple of mistakes, particularly in the sex scene, so I decided to fix them and make the whole scene a little more fluid. December 30th.  
**

**January 7th:**

**What's Your Size?**

**Sora**

It all started at the tsunami. I'm not sure if it was "end of the world" thinking or what, but Riku and I did some pretty embarrassing things, that day, that normal friends don't do. And we've been doing those things, every day since.

About a week after our endeavors began, a few days after Christmas, Riku questioned what we were. I was wondering the same thing, but I was afraid of what his answer could be. But, I found it was much more terrifying to be on the other side. I had to decide the true meaning of our relationship. If I were to call us boyfriends, Riku might find out that my attachment to him was greater than his to me, and I wouldn't be able to bear a disagreement like that. Plus, that word very blatantly points out our genders and, even though I was sure he was fine with what made me a man, it might be uncomfortable for him if I addressed gender. So, obviously, "boyfriend" was out of the question.

And then there ran my fear, before my mental eye: "fuck buddies." Nothing more, just two friends messing around in the bedroom. If he agreed to acknowledge me as a fuck-buddy, I would just about kill myself. Even though he's the one who technically started this, by telling me "I want you", that doesn't mean he likes me more than as a friend. I've wanted a larger relationship from him ever since I realized my feelings, when I lost him to darkness, and if I told him we were just "fuck-buddies", it will ruin any chance of that. If there is one...

So that left me with two more options. Partners just sounds ridiculous. Lovers... could mean more than one thing. It could mean we were "in love" or that we "made love." If you consider all sex making love, then that's definitely what we've been doing. I'm not sure how to tell if he loves me or not, though, so the other definition isn't positively correct, but I was willing to take my chances. That way, it would make him more comfortable with expressing his feelings for me, if he was just being stubborn, like me. He seemed to like my decision, but I have yet to come across any sort of confession.

Christmas break just ended and it's time to go to school. While our school on Destiny Islands is being repaired, we're all staying and learning in Twilight Town. Luckily, our school on the islands is small, so we were all easily accepted into the new school. Our parents are all renting residential hotel rooms, and since it's slightly cheaper to buy rooms linked together by lockable doors, mine and Riku's family decided to combine rooms. All three of them have two beds and a couch. They figured it would be awkward for us to sleep in the same bed, being all teenagers, so I've been supposedly sleeping on the couch. It's almost ironic that sleeping with him is actually making the eternal hotel stay less awkward. It kind of helps me to deal with the change better. After all, this is the only way for us to be able to sleep in the same room, on a school night.

One room has all four of our parents sleeping in it, and another has children from six to twelve. Riku has four younger brothers, the oldest bunking with us. There's Rufus, who's 19; Kadaj, who's 12; and Loz and Yazoo, who are both 10. My little sister, at six, is Marlene, and my eight-year-old brother is named Denzel. Riku's 18 and I'm almost 17. I'm not sure who sleeps with who, in the younger room, but that's none of my business. The only bed/couch arrangements I care about is that in my own room. I lay on the couch until Rufus starts to snore, which is my cue to crawl into bed with Riku. If I doze off before that, he wakes me up, usually by a kiss. Somehow, his wake-up kisses are so much sweeter... Last night, I pretended to be asleep just for that. A single, loving Riku-kiss. And I could get away with it because we've been waking up early, the last couple days, to get used to our sleeping schedule for school. And so our nightly endeavors commenced.

This morning, I woke up in Riku's arms. It was a pleasant surprise, despite the probability of having been caught by Rufus. Rufus probably wouldn't care, anyway. He's always minding his own business.

I nuzzle my face into his chest, and place my ear in the center when he rolls onto his back. Soft as it is, I can hear the steady beat of his heart. Bum-bump. Bum-bump. Bum-bump... I imagine that within each beat resides my name. So-ra. So-ra. So-ra... It would be nice to know that he could feels me in his veins, as I do for him. His essence runs through me, whether it's during intercourse or moments such as these, when our bodies mingle innocently. I vaguely note that we're both stark naked, but I tried not to think about it. I don't know what time it is, but if Rufus has already left for school then we should probably get going soon, too. Even though it's our first day at the school, it's not most of the other students' first, so we won't be excused if we're late.

I feel Riku's chest move under my head. I pick up my head to view two rolling shoulders. The arm underneath me curls up around my waist, stopping just past my side. When I return my head to it's former position, he turns back onto his side and uses the hand not on my stomach to cup my face, between my cheek and my ear. I let it guide me to have my lips captured by my lover. Lover really does have a nice ring to it... I just wish I knew how to put the "love" in "lover" out in the open while getting something like "heart and friend insurance."

Riku rolls us over so he's hovering over me. He seems to like this position. I guess it makes him feel more powerful. He dips down to kiss me deeply, poking in his tongue and brushing against the sensitive roof of my mouth. I give out a small, approving sound to tell I like what he's doing. A cool hand moves down my stomach and to my right thigh, brushing ever-so-slightly against my balls on the way.

"Come on, Riku," I pout with my voice lowered. I lace into my voice something seductive, "_Take me_."

The hand on my thigh moves to jerk me off and rub my head with his thumb. No matter how many times we do this, I can never seem to hold back my voice. I've found it convenient to lock our lips whenever I feel like I truly won't be able stifle it, but it doesn't block out everything. I guess it's good that the walls are thick and Rufus sleeps deep.

I close my eyes and try to keep my breath and voice in check. I feel teeth pull at my nipples. I gnaw on my bottom lip, Riku's lips obviously unavailable. When they part from my body, I open my eyes to see where they're going. His head lowers to my stomach. My head rolls back on it's own and my eyes squeeze shut as I enjoy a hot, wet sensation providing suction to my tip. I shudder, trying my very best to minimize my vocal use. My fingers curl around soft, silver locks, pulling in encouragement. He takes more into his mouth, bringing his teasing to a stop. His mouth slides up and down my dripping cock, and the friction soon becomes immense. My eyes to roll back into my head, his mouth smoldering my thought. Riku knows well how to pull m off the edge with ease. The silveret's name pours out of my mouth in a groan as I cum in his mouth. My body weight sinks into the bed, my nerves completely relieved.

It doesn't take me long to recover. Now it's time to return the favour. I haven't tried oral, yet, but I figure you don't know what it's like if you don't try it.

I've never really realized how big Riku is, compared to me, until now. Usually I just feel it inside of me, and even his fingers feel big down there. Regardless, I still do my deed. It turns out I'm not terrible at it, considering my lover's humble reactions. I do to my best to provide him with the utmost pleasure.

The alarm clock goes off almost immediately after Riku's climax. Perfect timing. We don't have enough time to shower, especially if we end up showering together, so we just wipe ourselves clean of what I couldn't swallow and dress quickly into our new uniforms. We stop at a cafe, on the way to school, and I barely make it to first period on time. I'm not sure about Riku.

The first thing I notice in the classroom is our teacher's name in big letters. I should have checked out my teacher's names instead of just the room numbers, or I wouldn't have gotten a warning for snickering at his last name. Mr. Boehner. It reminds me of a teacher at my old school named Mrs. Cox - rumour says she got married just so people would stop making fun of her maiden name.

The next thing I notice in the classroom is a tiny poster above the smart board. It's an advertisement for RFC – Riku Fan Club. _'My Riku?'_ I wonder internally. Apparently, yes. It reads "still taking place in the new school! New members welcome! Help us worship the sexiest man alive ;)". Wow. I knew he was popular, but this... Does Riku know about this?

By lunch, after 4th, I decide there must be one in every classroom. I'm starting to feel like I have something, well _someone_, I don't really deserve... So, why me? Is it because we've been friends forever, and he's bi-curious, or rather bisexual? Does he think it would break less hearts because I've always been with him anyway? But what about Kairi? Does that make him gay?

I heave a sigh as I place my tray in front of me on the Destiny Islands table. Not everyone from our old school is here, but pretty much everyone sitting at this table is from Destiny Islands, except for Hayner, Pence, and Ollette, who decided they wanted to sit by me because they feel like I'm familiar, not just from when I talked to them at my visit, when I was still fighting heartless. Now there's no heartless to fight.

Riku sits across from me and puts his elbow on the table to hold up the side of his face. "So, what's up?"

I shrug. Should I mention the fan club to him? Probably not. "I'm glad the day's almost over. We've already learned half of this stuff."

Riku chuckles. "Well, I'm a senior, so I can't agree. All I have is electives and AP English. I'm pretty sure we have the next period together, don't we?"

I pause, and take my folded schedule out of my pocket. "I have Painting 2."

He nods with a smirk. "Yep. Springer?"

I peek at the teacher column and nod. Then I look at Riku, who's schedule is nowhere to be found. He's memorized his entire schedule. I've been spending every moment of every day with him and I've never even seen him take it out. Did he take it whenever I wasn't looking? Why did I never see him put it away?

Riku is too perfect. Sure I managed to defeat him in battle a couple times, but it that all I'm good for? Fighting? I'm clumsy. I can't keep all of my grades above a B, or even sometimes a C. I don't even know why I have so many friends. Plus... Not that it matters, but I am always the bottom. Does that make me like a girl? But, no matter how you look at it, I'm still a guy. Just because I have a hole doesn't make me suitable for another guy...

"Sora?" I look up so my eyes meet precious emeralds. He sees right through me. "What is it?"

I wonder momentarily why he didn't say "What's wrong?", but then I realize that those words draw attention. We're still in school.

I shrug and avert my eyes. I'm not even confident enough to be with him. My heart aches...

Fifth period had no RFC advertisement. Does that mean they have his schedule? Does he have a stalker?

"Okay, class, today's a free day. Feel free to paint, sketch or draw anything you want. We're low on budget, so no clay today."

I like mixing paint colours. It's harder to mix water paints, but it isn't hard to water down paints. It's still winter so, what the heck, why not use cool colours?

I use light blues, greens, and purples to shade the bottom half of a face. Stage left is rounder than stage right. The left side of the face doesn't touch the right, and there's a thin line of white separating the two sides. Most of the face is white, but I literally cut some scotch tape thinly to make a place where the coulours couldn't go. I do the nose softly because I'm not the best at it. The rounder side of the face is me, and the other Riku. I put pale greys into Riku's hair, and light browns into my own. The picture cuts off beneath the eyes.

I draw earrings on each ear because that was our Christmas present to each other. We split the money to get one ear piercing on opposing ears. I got one piercing on my lobe and Riku had one like mine and two on his cartilage. The picture shows who got what ear pierced, only with different earrings. We just got studs, but I thought Riku's would look cool to have rings. For mine, I designed a slightly dangling one with a crescent moon and a small star attached to the bottom corner. It isn't until I decide that it's finished that I realize how girly my earring is.

I look over at Riku's sketch. He's colouring blood dripping from a demon, or perhaps zombie snowman's mouth. It's wearing a white Santa Claus hat. The blood is obviously the only thing coloured. The picture is very detailed, with a store in the background set on fire and zombies, army men, and samurai all battling each other at once. I blush when I realize that's what I should have been drawing. Has sleeping with Riku sucked the teenage boy out of me? That's just scary...

I grab another piece of paper and draw zombie heartless. Riku notices my other picture, above the one I'm drawing right now. I probably shouldn't have drawn that! All we've been doing is kissing and having sex; "lovers" doesn't mean we're dating, does it? I could have just made everything awkward for us both.

My hand starts scribbling. I drop my pencil and heave a sigh. They say love changes you. I think I've been so set on pleasing Riku I've almost forgotten who I am. Not that I've ever been manly, but at least I wasn't this girly. Or, is this who I really am? I don't know what to think. I have to ask Kairi about it, later. I'm not sure how she'll react to finding out her two best friends are messing around, but I trust her. I'm afraid to ask Riku if it's okay to tell her, but I figure it's easier to ask forgiveness than permission.

When the teacher takes random people's pictures and presented them to the class, going on about different ways you can interpret each, Riku passes me a note that says to meet him at the library after school. The library... That's by C hall, right? I swear that's where the paper said RFC would meet.

Sixth and final period, another ad proves me right. Every day after school, in C5. Hosted by Kairi Simdorn. Our Kairi.

If it weren't for the host, I don't think my curiosity would have won me over. I don't want to keep Riku waiting for too long, after all, but I also need to talk to Kairi so it wouldn't be too weird to pop in and see what they do. It's near where I have to meet him, anyway.

I follow the map of the school in my planner to C hall, peeking into the club's classroom. There's at least twenty girls inside, and three or so guys. Everyone had a slip of paper in front of them.

Selphie smiles and waves at me. "Come on in!" Her gestures match her words. "We're taking a poll!"

Not wanting to draw anymore attention, I sit in the seat closest to the door. I glance down at the poll before me.

I cough, my eyes protruding from their sockets. I can't believe what I'm reading**(A/n pretend the bullets are check boxes)**

"How big do you think Riku is?

6 inches or less

7 to 8 inches

8 to 9 inches

9 to 10 inches

10 inches or more"

My cheeks burn as my mind trails to what the answer might be. Well, I'm pretty sure 6 is average, and I don't think I'm small. I do know he's _**a lot**_ bigger than me, though. I'm guessing... A foot? I check the last box and turned it in to the center of the table.

While some people are still deciding, Kairi passes me a note.

"Can you find out Riku's length? The club all passe in some money for it and me, Selphie, and her cousin were going to spit it but her cousin couldn't get into his pants and kept the money for trying. We're $50 short, and you'll get $100 if you help us _please_, I don't want a mob of disappointed, crazy fangirls after me! Just tell Riku to mark his place on the measuring tape with a sharpie or something, and it'll be fine! JUST GET ME THOSE MEASUREMENTS! - Kairi S."

My eyes are so wide they hurt, but I don't bother on trying to close them at all. My entire my is on fire. Well, I guess he would probably give it to me... And that's not money you can get every day.

I accept the task without further hesitation. Once I notice the measuring tape under the paper, I silently creep out of the room. I power walk over to the library. I know I'll end up being too nervous to ask if I don't do it purely on impulse, so I don't plan what to say as I march over. Soon I wish I had.

"Where have you been?" he questions the second I enter the library.

I pause, half hiding the tape. That was counter productive – it easily catches his eye. "What's that for?"

I start to fidget. "Well, you see, Kairi, err... people, lot's of them not just her, wanna know..." Gah, I'm so embarrassed! Sure, I've been doing even more embarrassing things, but I'm always too caught up keeping myself from screaming in pleasure to pay that much attention! Now I'm asking for something extremely sexual in broad daylight, when anyone can hear and there's measuring tape in my hand. What will people think if he just gives it to me? Won't they be curious? Or maybe it's normal...

He takes the measuring tape from my hand. "How much?"

"Wh... Wha-"

He cuts me off, "How much are they paying you?"

"A hundred..." I answer, staring at the floor wondering how he knows I'm getting paid. Does he know about his fanclub?

"I could get you more," Riku offers.

My eyes pop. How much more?! "How?" I squeak.

He leans up to my ear, "I could give them proof."

That made my stomach flip. I don't want to let anyone see him but me. Could I risk him thinking I'm too possessive?

"W-well..." I swallow. "You don't want those desperate girls to waste _all_ of they're money, do you? You are taken, after all..."

He chuckles, ruffling my hair. "You're adorable."

My cheeks heat up. He shouldn't be saying that so loudly... "S-so? Will you, or..."

"Only if you want me to," he replies.

I blink twice. Well, it could be my dirty little secret, but it's easy money. And if I'm too possessive he'll grow tired of me. Plus, friends help each other when their in need, and I've been Kairi's friend for ages. She's always been there for me when I needed her, so I'll always be there for her. $50 is a lot to lose, after all.

"Just what they've already offered money for," I decide for him.

"As you wish." He grabs a pen from a jar on the librarian's desk and heads out the the bathroom. Not wanting to be intrusive, I wait outside the bathroom.

He comes out with the measuring tape marked just past 9 inches. I was so off... But I guess it's not like I have experience in guessing, and I never actually saw his dick next to mine. I guess a couple inches make all the difference. It's not like he's twice as long as I am. Though, I can't help but wonder how long I am.

"Don't feel the need to compare our sizes," Riku insists. "I only did this for the money. After all, that's a 75 games of DDR, a movie, and a meal, at the mall." He lowers his voice to a near whisper. " And, even if you're smaller than me, mine is still yours so brag about that."

I nod slowly, folding up the measuring tape and making my way over to RFC. He already knew he could get money for things like that, so I figure it's no use hiding it from him.

Every head in the room turns me and Riku, half of the mouths gaping. "Umm... Hi?"

"Is that it?" asks Selphie, nervously excited.

"Yeah..." I respond quietly.

The whole room gasps. I hear Riku's voice, "I just marked it. 100% accurate." I guess they didn't see him, at first.

"Show us!" they chant, mostly in unison.

"First, the payment," Riku commands. Kairi passes a clump of folded bills across the table. They're all twenties, and a couple tens. He holds every one up to the light and slips it into his pocket.

Sure that he wants me to, I hold the tape by the side closest to one inch. It stirs up the whole crowd, particularly evoking chatter in the back, where less people can see. There are a couple of nosebleeds.

"Hey, Riku," a brave young woman in the back proclaims, "I could _rock your world_." Wow, she is definitely better at seducing with her voice then I am.

"Sorry, lady," I feel an arm hook around my waist. "But I'm taken." My heart stops.

What is he doing? What will they do? How will they react? _What will we do if word spreads?_ I don't know any openly gay people in my school. Does he think everyone will accept us? Because I've heard _stories_. That's one of the reasons I've been holding my feelings in, all this time.

The crowd doesn't react quite as I expected. Half of the girls in the room gave out a fangirl squeal. _**What?**_

"You guys are such a cute couple!"

"Like, _oh my god_, how far have you guys gone?" Preppy girls, even?

"I'd _totally_ pay to see you two in action."

"I've officially decided my favourite yaoi couple!"

My world is spinning in circles. What is...

"Come on, twenty bucks for a twenty second photo-shoot of you guys making out." Riku accepts the money.

The next thing I know, my lips are stolen in front of a bunch of Riku fangirls. I'm surprised they aren't trying to claw my eyes out. Pretty soon, though, I decide it doesn't matter. I tangle my fingers in his hair and kiss back passionately.

The next thing I know, I'm backed into a desk, my ass groped and massaged by his large hands. My heart flutters unevenly.

When we part, we end up getting more than we asked for. A thirty dollar tip.

"That was _so hot_, I'm totally posting this on facebook."

"Facebook? Try deviant art!"

"I know, right?"

Riku takes me by the hand to pull me out of the room, away from the gossipy chaos. "$150 in ten minutes," he laughs, satisfied.

"What are we going to do with all that money?" I can't help but wonder.

"_Well_..." he begins, immediately catching my interest with his tone of voice. "I am over eighteen..."

And I thought my head would finally get some room to cool down. When will my face's temperature drop under 100 degrees? "Oh..."

He chuckles softly. "Just a suggestion."

My eyes drop down to my toes. I watch my feet move with every step. I hum in response. I become conscious of him holding my hand.

Riku abruptly stops in his tracks, letting go of my hand. I look back at him. What happened to his ambition to spend all the money? Somehow he seems kind of down.

"You... didn't want me to give out our relationship, did you?"

I gasp under my breath. He noticed? "Umm... I guess not, but... What's done is done, I guess."

My speech obviously isn't very reassuring. He leans against the hallway wall, between lockers, sighing deeply.

I place a peck on his lips. He looks at me expectantly. "I guess it's okay, so don't act so depressed. I just wasn't sure what it would do to us, socially, is all."

"Hmm... They're not real friends if they don't accept you for who you are or who your with. Unless, of course, it's a destructive relationship."

"I guess your right... And we have friends that would keep people from badmouthing us, right?"

He laughs as if relieved. "If anyone gives you any shit, I'll take care of them personally." He grabs my hand again and strides towards one of the school's many enterences. I disentangle our fingers and wind my arm around his. I've seen girls do it with boyfriends, so I figured I'd give it a try.

Maybe we could go public... But what would our family think?


	3. Voice and Decisions

**This chapter's mostly just lemon, ;) I'm trying to keep the chapters the same lengths.**

**January 11th**

**Internet Shopping and Showers**

**Riku**

Wow, $150... If it were mine it would all be gone by now, but Sora and I decided to save it for the weekend. Now that's it's come, even with all the ideas we've come up with, I'm not sure what to spend it on. We've come up with so many choices, I'm not sure which one is best. Of course, they aren't all big things, but I still think it would take forever to pick out the very favourite things and add them all together in different combinations. So, I'm thinking I'll just buy a couple of toys online, since that seems to be first priority, and look around at the mall and around town. There's a recommended bundle for gay couples, on a sex site I found. I guess I could spare $50 to spice up the bedroom.

I close my laptop and return to Sora's side. He's been sleeping in the bed with me ever since we discovered that Rufus doesn't give a fuck. It's actually rather comforting to have him near me, as I fade out of consciousness. I've slept a lot better, these past 20 days, and this last week I've slept even better. It's like Sora sucks me clean of any stress that keeps me awake in the middle of the night.

As I lay down, Sora's head moves to my chest. I think this it most comfortable for him – just laying down and listening to my heartbeat. Not that I'm complaining; it's nice to be close to him, no matter the position. It's true that we're both half-naked, but that doesn't always mean sex. I know it hasn't been long since our debut, but our bare skin mingling has become natural to the both of us. It would have turn me on a month ago, or a couple weeks ago, but somehow it's just innocent now.

Deciding it would be best to move now if I will at all, so Sora doesn't get too settled on my chest, I scoot my back up the head of the bed and grab the remote. Sora just moves down to my lap. I guess he's taking advantage of the weekend and sleeping in. The first time on the television is a History Channel broadcast called "The History of Sex." Chuckling in surprise and amusement, I keep it on the channel. Apparently ancient civilizations celebrated sex, and there was even homosexuality way back when. I guess it really is natural... For some reason I was afraid it was some sort of modern act. But even if it was, my feelings for my lover wouldn't differ.

Once Sora starts to stir and rub his eyes, I figure he's awake enough for me to be able to sneak off to take a shower. All that I have to disrobe is my boxers. I make sure I have a clean towel and turn the faucet to test the water. This shower's hottest setting is scolding. I continue turning the temperature knob until I find the perfect shower setting. I step in and get to business.

I hear the door crack open. "Sora?"

"Yeah, it's me," he confirms groggily. "It's wasting shower water to take them one at a time." He pulls at the shower curtain and steps in, instantly letting the water pour over his face and hair, streaming down his body. My eyes follow the water as it trickles down his back, and around his adorable, plump cheeks. I know how to wake him up.

Taking a handful of ass, I lean over his shoulder to mutter into his ear, my voice low and rough, "You can't really expect to take a shower with me without an extra... _refreshment_."

The hand groping him moves to his hip, and my other to move to his front. I squeeze the base between my index and pointer finger, and gradually add pressure as I slowly pull it along his length to the very tip. I feel him grow between my fingers. I add a thumb just below them and stroking down with decreasing pressure.

Sora tugs my hand away from his manhood, opening it and replacing it so it's against my palm. I chortle lightly as I close my hand around him and jerk him off with the same, agonizingly slow pace as before.

"Riku, pl... ease!" Sora throws his head back onto my shoulder. "_Faster_, _Riku_..."

I lick my lips. Well, since you've asked so nicely, your wish is my command. I pump my hand with all my might, earning whimpering moans between ragged breaths. A familiar fluid mixes with the shower water, both allowing me and encouraging me to move my hand even quicker. He's still lubricated from last night, but some fresh supply never hurt.

"Riku..." My name falls helplessly from his lips. Ah, I can't wait. I stop in my tracks, Sora groaning in protest. I squirt some conditioner onto my fingers and slick my erection with a thick, smooth coat of it. I return my hand to it's previous ministrations and nudge my cock into his entrance. I thrust in time with my hand.

In moments, Sora's hole squeezes around me, notifying me that he's close. His seed shoots up into the air, splattering against the wall before us. I move my jerking hand to his thigh, pulling at it slightly to dive in deeper. He bends over, spreading his legs welcome and keeping his hands flat against the tainted shower wall.

I ram into him hard, over and over while his voice escalates with every thrust. I lean up to his ear, panting and groaning as I try desperately to compose my voice. "We... have to be quiet," I mutter roughly. I close my eyes and pick up the pace, relishing the friction between my hard-on and his walls.

"R-riku, I'm going to... Hah!" He isn't doing the best job at holding back his voice. I wonder if the kids are still in the other room...

I'm close. Sora's entrance is contracting around me, and he's moaning my name. What is it that's making him so much more excited? Is it the setting, or..?

It doesn't matter. Fuck, I'm on the edge. My speed is rapid, and I can see red staining my vision. The only thing I can make out is Sora's hands, turned to fists. I close my eyes and focus all my energy into my hips. I come deep inside of him, tightly constricted by his passage. My name echoes throughout the restroom.

I pull out to lean against the wall, catching my breath. My semen is trickling out from his behind. I almost want to help him clean it out, since I don't usually release within him without a condom, but that would just lead to more sex. Honestly, I'm pretty satisfied with just that. Now we should just focus on getting clean.

Sora's still weak and out of breath. He slides down the wall, to hunch down at the bottom of the shower, his bum on his feet. I guess I outdid myself, this time. I focus on washing my hair.

I apply conditioner into my hair while my lover finally rises to his feet, pulling himself up by grabbing onto the shelf built into the shower. He turns to face me, flicking his eyes to the ground when he sees my hands in my hair. His face is flushed. "Umm... I'll go now." And so he exits the shower. I close the curtain with a smirk. I guess he can't handle being in the shower with me, anymore.

"Mind if I take your towel?" he questions.

"Naw, just get me a new one."

"'Kay." There's a pause. "Umm, so... Wh-what made you go faster?" he stumbles over his words.

"Hm?" I guess I did, didn't I? "I dunno..."

"Right... I'll go now. Bye."

"Bye," is my automatic response. I'm trying to think of what was so unique, this time, other than that we were in the shower. Well, I guess we were standing up, which could have affected it... Is it just that I like the kinky idea of doing it in different places? I'll have to experiment with it, later on.


	4. Scent and Paranoia

"**Everybody come and play, throw every last care away. Let's go to the mall, today." Haha, props to anyone who knows what that's from.**

**January 11th**

**Let's Go to the Mall!**

**Sora**

If only we could have the mall to ourselves. Then we could just walk around attached at the hip, sharing an ice cream cone and acting like a normal couple. But if a soul outside of anyone willing to keep it secret finds out, it's goodbye social life. I don't want to get egged, or have people shout across the room that I'm a "fag." I wouldn't be able to bear it...

Riku tells me that it might not be like that, if we're found out. His voice and words soothe me, but I still wonder... could any of those stories I've heard about actually become a part of my life? I shake my head, almost shuddering. But it's fine as long as no one finds out... I'd just like some assurance that what we're doing isn't to "immoral." Even when it feels like the most natural thing in the world to me, others I cherish might despise these kind of relationships. If only I were a girl, or homosexuality was universally accepted. Then, we'd have nothing to worry about.

But I shouldn't be thinking about that. This isn't exactly a date, but we have been walking around alone together. And we're using money we earned in the weirdest of ways... But it seems there's too much money to spend. I mean, Riku did use some of it on who-knows-what, since it is rightfully his money, but we still have plenty left. We still haven't bought anything but lunch, too, and we've been through almost every store worth going to. Except Game Stop...

We saved up to get a PS2, before we first left the islands, and bought a couple games for it. We didn't, however, buy any DDR games, or dance pads, even though it's both of our favourite arcade game. So we figure, what the hell, let's buy a bunch off DDR games and two dance mats. The dance pads were $15, each, and each game was $10. We buy DDR Max, DDR Max 2, DDR Supernova, DDR Supernova 2, and DDR Extreme. With lunch and Riku's internet shopping, that leaves us with $7. I think we're done shopping, for the day.

Before we leave the mall, we decide to sit on a bench and read the backs of all our games. I'm so tired, I wish I could just rest my head on his shoulder. I don't want to draw attention, though. There's even a camera directed directly at the bench, and the store behind it. It's a candy shop, with overpriced candies and things I've never even heard of. There are large sticks of candy that look like candy canes without the hook. I quietly snicker at their size. It's almost like an average...

That's when I decide to experiment. I'm not too comfortable with the idea, but if nobody who passes buy laughs or insults and points, I'll see just how discriminating this town is against gays. First I'll need to buy one of those candy sticks.

Riku easily passes me the credit card when I ask if I could buy something from the candy shop. "Just don't go too much over $7, there's extra money on there I'm saving for college."

I nod. I don't like the idea of him leaving for college, but that's something I'll deal with later. I check out a strawberry flavoured one and sit on the bench across from Riku. The camera isn't touching it, but there are still some people nearby. Honestly, I hope no one notices. Except, of course, the gorgeous teenager before me.

I very slowly pull off the wrapper, my tongue running down just above it. When the packaging is discarded, I lick back up it just by where I just made sticky. Riku watches with widened eyes, mesmerized by my performance. I continue twirling it between my fingers as I coat it up and down with saliva.

I must have double-coated the entire thing by the time Riku marches across to me and seizes my hand preciously. Our eyes lock, and I swear his longing look shoots right through my veins and spreads to my own. He lightly pries the candy from my hands and licks up to the tip, taking it into his mouth and suckling. When he pulls it out, there's a string of saliva connecting the sweet to his lips. The hand holding mine makes tiny circles between my thumb and my index finger. My heart beats rapidly.

I let him guide me, by the hand, to the restroom. Surprisingly, it doesn't smell as bad as you would expect a public restroom to smell. There's a sort of fruity Axe lingering in the air. We lock ourselves in the biggest stall and our lips touch with passion.

After a long, deep kiss I tilt my head up to encourage the sweet little kisses placed on my neck. I breathe deeply, embracing his every touch. Even if this was the most wrong thing in the world... it would still be right.

His kisses litter down to the collar of my shirt, and he pulls it down from the bottom, over my head. Starting at my stomach, he pecks a trail back up to my neck, and then down to my nipples. He takes one into his mouth and sucks gently. Somehow, his gentleness drives me even more insane than when he's impatient... It's like he's treasuring me, loving me. Does this mean that "lovers" is really a title for people in love?

His thumb rubs over my other nipple, and he sucks a little harder. His mouth parts from it only to give the now hard nub a lick. His tongue spirals around it until it reaches the center, and then he nibbles at it gently. He switches sides to repeat the actions on opposing sides. How careful he is is soothing... Yet a little patronizing. I kind of just want him to take me, devour me. How could I get the message across?

I figure what he does to me, he might want done to himself. If I touch his nipples, he might feel to much like a woman, so I'll go for his neck. I lightly push his head away from my chest and suck at the nape of his neck. His breath hitches. His skin tastes and smells so different, up here. Maybe it's because it isn't mixed with the salty substance, but they both have their advantages. I just love the way he arches into my touch, up here. His hips moving during a blow job can be inconvenient, so it's good to give him that kind of freedom.

After a while of increasing suction on his neck, he shudders my name. I release his skin, admiring the mark I've given him, and kiss him on the lips. Riku deepens the kiss, moving his tongue in to explore my mouth. I brush my tongue against his, and they dance.

Riku pulls away and lowers to my abdomen. He unbuttons my jeans with his fingers and drags down the zipper with his teeth. I watch as he pulls my pants and boxers down to my knees with one hand. The other hand still had the candy in it. I don't know why he still has it, it's not like there's any use to keep hold of it during sex. Maybe if I watch more, I'll find out what he wants to do with it... Not that I can't guess.

He takes out a condom from his pocket and opens it. To my surprise, he pulls it over the stick candy. "You're going to have to get used to new things inside of you," he smirks deviously. My breath stops. Did he really say that? So he really spent those $50 on toys? I don't know what he's going to do to me, but... I can't help being aroused at the thought. Even though I don't know what it is... I guess most of my emotions, today, are based on things I've heard of.

My lover pokes the hard candy at my entrance, and slides it inside of me. It's not nearly as big as Riku, but it isn't that small. He starts slow, moving it as deep as it goes inside of me and pulling it back out almost all the way. He pushes it back in. I wish I could spread my legs further, but my pants are in the way. He stops momentarily to bring my pants all the way down to the ground. I push my shoulders against the wall, grabbing onto the stall door and spreading my legs wide.

Riku continues, soon getting right on to pace. No more patient Riku. The object slams into me over and over again. It's still not nearly as good as Riku. I'm actually afraid it might snap... But it does it's job, aimed in the best way.

It doesn't take long for Riku to get sick of it. He clearly wants me _now_. I couldn't agree more. As he throws the candy off to the side, I do him a favour and undo his pants. He sure is fond of commando. Maybe he knew this would happen? Or maybe he's just too lazy to wash his underwear. Either choice is fine.

Once a condom is pulled over his scrotum, Riku lifts my hips so my feet are off the ground. I squeak, curling my legs around his thighs. When he lowers me down unto him, I move my legs up to his hips, using his ass as a way to keep myself up.

We start with me practically riding him, before he grabs my love handles and keeps me up so he can plummet into me without worrying about me sliding down the wall. I keep my arms around his neck, placing my full trust in him to keep me up. This level of trust... It's almost exhilarating.

We finish without being caught, and leave the condom-protected candy on the bathroom floor. It's officially time to leave. We no longer have enough money for another meal, unless we go somewhere cheap, so we just decide to go "home" to the hotel.

When we reach our destination, all four of our parents are sitting on Rufus' bed. They look serious. This is scary...

"What's this?" Riku asks incredulously. "What happened?"

Riku's mother is the first to talk. "We need to talk about what happened this morning. The kids heard something they shouldn't have, when they came into your room looking for you two, so... _You_ should be the ones telling _us_ what happened."


End file.
